Strength
by Delta 23
Summary: Why? She didn't do anything wrong, neither did I? So why did we have to leave our home? Our parents. My wife. My brothers and sisters. Why us? We left to keep her safe. No one would find out who we really are. Now my younger sister and I are here, nine years later, and everything falls apart before our eyes. (told in first person by Ethan)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The one question is why? Not, why not. Not why didn't. Just why. Why did it happen to me. I was turned by my best friend, Annaliese, when I was seventeen. One year before I was turned, she and I started to see each other. We were happy. I loved her, she loved me. Annaliese Cullen was her name.

I had a little sister who was seven when I was turned. The sweetest child you could ever imagine. The two of us were very close, and she was the only person I loved more than my Anna. Her name was Jane.

Annaliese and I got married when I was nineteen. Anna is only twenty-years older than me. In her family, she's the youngest in her family, okay, my second family. She was my soul mate and there was nothing that could ruin that.

When Jane turned fourteen, my parents told Jane our family's secret, the one that she didn't know. She did know that I was a vampire, but that was all she knew. My parents' told her hat She was a spell master, like my father. Strangely, she took the news quite well. Maybe it was the fact that I was already a supernatural. She was ecstatic the day she found out. She was like her older brother and that was all that mattered to her. She trained with my father every day for the next two months.

Let's just say, things didn't go very well after that day.

There was a battle between the super naturals and the supernatural hunters. We were not afraid. It was supposed to be an easy battle. It was, up until the point that some of the psychics sided with the hunter's. Jane decided to help us with the battle, against my parents' wishes. She took down many hunters and still was seen as a low threat.

We all thought she was safe, until she went against a psychic. She cast an age altering spell at the psychic, and it backfired on her. She was transformed into a baby. Three month old infant in the middle of a battle field isn't the best idea. I had seen it happen, and ran over there'd to see what happened to my baby sister. Anna had followed me. We ran off to make sure that she was alright. We had gone to my parents' house to find anything that could change her back, but found nothing. I'd have to raise her again on my own. I grabbed a few magical items, and left. I told Annaliese that I'd try to visit her, and only her, once a month.

I left my parents a note of why I left and headed out on a journey of my own. My parents tried to track me down, but Annaliese kept them from doing so. Surviving only on the will to keep my sister from harm, and my wife from any dangers I'd encounter on the way for the next fourteen years.

Chapter 1

Nine years later.

"Ethan. Jane. Dinner's ready! Go wash up please!" My adoptive mother, Samantha, called from the kitchen. Eight years. Jane is really supposed to be 22 years old. It is truly sad to see her only as a nine year old. But, my parents were getting older, and they could not raise my sister twice, so I left. Anna is the only one that knows where we are.

"What's for dinner, Samantha?" Jane asked as she bounced into the kitchen, a wide smile on her face. We had been living with the Morgan's for the past four years. It was okay. Jane needed to get a second education, so we found the nearest earth priestess, and ended up living with her next door neighbor.

Mrs. Weir had said one too many explosions drew attention to herself. The Morgan's found out what it was she had been doing and are the only known people to be neutral in the war against supernatural and haters. They accepted us in, and didn't mind that I was a vampire, and treated me with respect. They acted as Jane's aunt and uncle when we were just all together. They acted as our parents when we were in public or when we had guests. For instance, Jane's babysitter comes over on Fridays, and knows nothing about Jane and I being supernatural. Well, they know that I am seer, and Jane is a spell caster, but that is as far as they know.

I leaned up against the doorway to the kitchen. Jane had a friend over all afternoon, so I didn't see her very much. I hate being away from her because of supernatural hunters.

"I guess someone is excited to see dinner on the table for once," Samantha said. "Ross come in and sit down, we have to leave in an hour."  
"But it's not even half time!" Ross calls from the living room.

"I recorded the game for you, now please come sit down before it gets cold!" I think there is a chance that Ross is more afraid of his wife, than any of the other super naturals in this good town of Whitechapel, the town that Jane and I have taken refuge in when she was five, or nineteen. Whichever you'd prefer to think.

"I'm guessing that Jane had a good time with her friend today?" I ask as I sneak up behind her.

"You got that right, Ethan. I had such a good time! Lucy got a new pet rabbit for her magic kit, since she lost her last rabbit. Or maybe, I might've made it vanish into thin air. But Lucy doesn't know that. She thinks she did it," Jane rattled off.

"Ethan, your dinner is in the fridge. I didn't think you wanted it to be warm," Samantha said. "I know that left out food is bad, so I figured the same would go with animal blood."  
"Thank you, Samantha," I said, and got my bottle of blood out of the fridge and sat down next to Jane. I had my dads refigure ring off, so I looked seventeen instead of fourteen. I usually left it off when I wasn't around the friends I had made in Whitechapel.

"So how was school today, Jane?" Ross asked. Jane was her favorite, just like dad had been her favorite before the accident.

"It was fine. We began doing a weather chart in class, and are going to be charting everything for the next month," She said. It was a Friday night, so Sarah would be babysitting Jane, and Benny would be over here trying to get me to ask Sarah out on a date. He thinks that I like her. No matter how many times I have told him I don't like her in that way. I would never leave Annaliese for a cursed vampire.

"We are going to a comic book convention, for adults only," Ross said with a wide smile on his face.

"And you are okay with this, Samantha," Jane says, more of a statement, rather than a question.

"It was his week to pick. Next week it is an 80s rock prom. So I gave in."

"Okay," she replied and went back to eating her dinner. The rest of the meal was a perfectly normal for a family of supernatural beings and adoptive parents. After dinner, Ross and Samantha went to get changed into comic book characters. I sat down on the couch to watch TV with Jane. I was super bored. I did my homework in ten minutes this afternoon. It might've been the third time I've done it my life. I was sick of being a freshman. Jane got to pick what we watched, and usually it was on the cursed vampires. We thought it was funny, since it was not true vampires. Like myself, and my family. So tonight we were watching Dusk, and Sarah was supposed to babysit us tonight in an hour, so I still looked like myself. Not some geeky fourteen year old version of myself that I was before I even met my wife.

Jane and I hung for the next half hour, we laughed, we talked, we acted as if we were without a care in the world, when the doorbell rang. Me being the careless idiot just got up and walked to the door and opened it, with my bottle of animal blood still in my hand, and my appearance ring still off.

"Hey, Ethan, what happened to you?" Sarah asked (the person who was almost an hour early to my house). I choked on the liquid that was going down my throat.

"Uh, hi Sarah. Well you see- JANE COME TALK TO SARAH!" And I ran at normal human speed to my room. How could I have been so careless, I really hope that she didn't notice it that much. I slipped on my mother's ring and put the top back on my bottle before heading back down the hall to stalk my baby sister.

"Um, what's up with Ethan? He looked like he was about three years older than he was supposed to look, and what was in the bottle he was holding? Were his eyes gold, and why did the bottle smell like blood?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, he looked just the same to me, and it was grape juice. There is nothing wrong with him," Jane said. "And he probably forgot to take out his CONTACTS; he was pretending to be a superhero earlier today." I smacked my head when she contacts, and was going to tickle her until she dies tomorrow, but she knew that we had to keep up the normal family act, so I said nothing about it, and put in my contacts and went back downstairs talk to Sarah.

"Sorry I ran off on you like that, I forgot that I, um, left my science homework in Jane's room and had to get it back so I didn't leave it in the morning,"I said quickly. I had blown it, I just knew it. Jane was giving me the 'are you serious look'. 'I looked her straight in the eyes and thought, _'I panicked! It won't happen again, Jane. Trust me if I told her the truth, we'd have a very angry vampire hunt us down, known as my wife!'_

Jane sighed. "Sarah, why are you here early, we didn't expect you for at least another half hour?"

"My parents ahead to go to aunt's house tonight, and Erica went out hunting so I couldn't hang with her, and it was either with you guys or go out hunting our go out hunting with Rory. Which sounds better to you?"

"Hanging out with us?" I ask weekly.

"Yep. So what do you want to do tonight?" Sarah asks.

"We were watching Dusk and going to get a game if you want to play?" Jane says with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Sure, what game?"

"Classic Monopoly." Jane states. I sigh. Jane was unbeatable at that game, always has been, always will be. No matter how many times she has to grow up, she will always be an expert on that game. So she ran off to get her collectors addition of the game from the secret room she created in her closet,(She does not know that I know about it).

"So, where are your parents?" Sarah asks me.

"They are most likely trying to get themselves into spandex suits. They are going to a comic book convention."

"That will be a very interesting sight to see for sure. Are you going to play monopoly with Jane and me?"

"Nah, that girl has never lost. I'd never here the end of it if she won again, and if think Benny is coming over later so I'm not going to bother."

We stood in silence for a while. Sarah was studying me; I felt her eyes on the back of my neck. She was trying to find something off about me, I knew it. I really messed up this time. Any more slip ups from me, and Jane and I will a have to leave again. If Jane gets caught, we are gone. It's been really nice not moving around that much lately and we shouldn't be in Whitechapel anyways. The council knows that I am a part of the Cullen coven, which are a coven of the Voutri clan. The clan that rules over the cursed clan. They want me gone, but are accepting of all vampires and beliefs, they don't mind me too terribly. I think they look up to me. Or that is what the mini vampire thinks.

Jane must've gotten lost On the way to her closet, because Samantha and Ross came down to leave before she got back. And that was a sight to see. My adoptive parents, in bright yellow and blue spandex suits.

"I must say, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, you've really out done yourself this time!" Sarah exclaims. They do look fantastic.

"Yeah, mom, agree with Sarah." I hated calling Samantha mom, but I had to keep up the act.

"Sarah, you are early tonight, aren't you," Ross said.

"Yeah, I got bored I and thought that you two would want to go a bit sooner

"Well, thanks. We will be going then. Bye Jane we'll see you in the morning!" Samantha called out. Jane yelled out a goodbye, and they were gone. Jane came down a few minutes later with her monopoly game and her reigning champion crown sitting proudly on top of her head.

"It took you long enough!" Sarah said. with a laugh.

"I couldn't find my crown! Do you know how hard it is to find a crown in a messy closet?" She asked.

"No," I said.

"You and your cockiness, Ethan," Jane huffed out. She and Sarah went to set the game up in the living room. The doorbell rang again, this time I answered it without running off. Benny burst into the house.  
"DUDE! You said you would call me when Sarah got here. But no, you didn't I had to wait until your parents pulled out of the driveway!" Benny said.

"Uh, sorry?" I ask.

"Sorry won't cut it. Grandma tried to get me to reorganize her supernatural creature toenails." He shivered and made a disgusted face. "I had to make up an excuse to get out of the house."

"Benny, you're here now, I don't see what the big deal is," I say.

"Fine," He groans out. "What are you guys doing anyways?"

"Sarah and Jane are setting up Monopoly, I was just going to watch a movie while they played."

"Really? I love that game count me in!" And he ran to the living room and sat down with the girls. "NO ONE CAN BEAT THE MASTER!"

I sigh and sit down with them and put in a horror movie. The next four hours are filled with screams of terror and triumph, then Benny crying when Jane beats him, twice in the game. I ended up playing in the second round of monopoly, more or less Jane threatened to turn me into a turtle and send the picture to the entire school. Then she told me in my head she'd send it to Emmett. And I would never live it down if my brothers found out.

Around ten-thirty, we sent Jane to bed, we knew that Jane would never get up if she stayed up any later that night. Benny fell asleep on my couch a little after that. So I turned in for the night and went up to my room to call Annaliese. She had said earlier in the week, via text message, that it was vitally important that I video chat her on Friday, which happened to be today. So I logged onto my computer. I had seven missed calls from Anna. '_She is going to kill me_" I thought knowing that it was true.

I called her back, and waited for her to pick up.

"ETHAN CULLEN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR HOURS!" Anna screams when she answers.

"Hello to you, too, Annaliese. I have missed you so dearly," I say, and she calms down. Her short red hair that lies gently around her angry face relaxes as my words calm her. Her shoulders fall back into a normal position.

"Sorry. I usually don't do that, do I?" She asks

"No, you really don't, Anna. Why did you say it was important that you talk to me today?"

"Oh, yeah, um, Edward's getting married?" She says, sheepishly.

"WHAT?" I exclaim. The things that my family does to drive me insane. "How long has this been a fact?"

"A while, he's marrying a nice human girl named Bella, and wants his _entire _family there, that includes you and Jane," She says with her arms crossed.

I open my mouth to protest.

"He isn't taking no for an answer."

"And if I don't show up?"

"I will hunt you down and feed you to the werewolves." Her voice dark and eyes fierce and serious.

"Fine. I will go. I need to see my parent's anyway. When is the wedding?"

"In a month, right after you get out of school. And since you will be a groomsman, your sister would like to talk to you."

I cross my fingers. "Please be Rosalie. Please be Rosalie," I say with my eyes closed.

"Hi, Ethan." Darn it. My pixie haired

"Hey, Alice. Anna please let this be just saying hi after eight years," I sigh.

"Oh, you silly boy. Next weekend, Anna and I are coming to your town so we can go shopping for your tux for the wedding, then we can go shopping for Jane's dress, and then get you back into style, Ethan. You are so out of style. Why are you dressed like a geek?" Alice says.

"Can I get out of this in any possible way? Or maybe I could just wear the same one I did for my wedding?" I ask. I take off my ring.

"No!" they both say in unison.

"Much better, Ethan, you still have to go. I'll drag Jasper along if it makes it any better?" Alice says.

"No, it won't. I got to go. I need to check on Jane. I love you Anna, I'll see you two, next weekend," I say.

"Love you too, Ethan," Anna says.

"Bye, Ethan!" And they hang up.

I walk out the door, and make sure to put my ring back on before I do. And I run right into Sarah.

"Ethan, who were you talking to in there?" she asks.

"Oh, um, just my cousins. One of them is getting married at the end of next month, and Anna and Alice are going to drag Jane and me shopping with them next weekend," I half lied.

"Okay. Jane was asleep, I just checked on her. Your parents should be home any minute now so, you better get to sleep. Oh, and I'd like to meet your cousins next week." she turns and walks back down stairs.

I close the door to my room and lean against the back of it and slide down to the floor. _'How many slips have I had in the past hour alone?'_

I grab my bottle of blood and attempt to get drunk off of it. All I really needed was an escape from reality. I just wanted to go home where my family was, where my girl was, where everything was normal. I was going to go insane being here for another almost six years.

I was sick of Jane not knowing her real parents. She's seen what they looked like before, but hasn't actually met them. I was only going to stay here until Jane turned eleven. Then I'm gone. We will leave and go home. I was going to unlock Jane's memories a week before the wedding and start training her then. I hate being a supernatural hunter; I hated hunting my own kind. It brings me to tears every time I have to bring her into these fights. I wanted everything to change. Go back to how it was.

Little did I know that it was going to change. I'd brought many suspicions on myself tonight. I was going to see my family again, but not just at the wedding, but sooner after that then I though.

Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

I knew that everything that I loved and cared had been threatened, that we were all in danger. I never knew just how much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all of the viewers. I am so sorry that it took so long to get this posted. I've tried to get this finished and up for weeks. I am very sorry. I really hope you enjoy this.-Delta**

* * *

When I told Jane that next morning that Annaliese was coming next week with my other sister and maybe one of my brothers, she was bouncing off the walls excited. Jane knew that I was truly related to my wife and brothers and sisters, but her being related to me, made them related to her also. She didn't remember much about them, just that they were all very kind to her and that they loved her like a little sister. I knew that Jane always wanted to become a vampire when she turned eighteen, but then the accident happened, and she was not even nine yet. I felt extremely bad for her, she envied me then

Ross and Samantha were fine with them coming and offered to let them stay with us for a few days, and they gladly accepted. Anna wasn't very happy with me passing her off as my cousin, but she accepted it anyways. I knew that she hated being treated any less than my wife, but went along with it if it kept our secret. And that is why. I love her.

The next week went by pretty fast. Ross and Samantha said that Sarah didn't have to babysit if my some of my family was found to be there, and they were going ballroom dancing on Friday. I talked to Alice again that week, and she insisted that Jasper came with her, and she promised that he wouldn't tell a soul about Jane and my whereabouts. So I somewhat accepted. Not fully, but I did. Alice said that she saw that Jasper told know one, and then I had a vision, and jasper didn't tell anyone.

Sarah and Benny said that they wanted to meet my 'cousins' when they got there. I said yes as long as they didn't bother them too much. I told them that they were very proper and didn't like being treated like idiots. At least Alice and Jasper were. Anna and I were more towards the troubled teen side. Not that much, just in the way that we dressed, and occasionally acted. I convinced my parents to get me a motorcycle for my sixteenth birthday. Maybe it was only the way I was raised. In a family of supernaturals living in a town with vampires, and in the next town over, werewolves. They said that they'd be nice so I was happy.

So on Friday afternoon, I picked Jane up from school and headed home. Anna, Alice and Jasper had gotten in the country that morning, so they had gotten to Whitechapel around, maybe, just after lunch? Ross and Samantha wouldn't let me ditch school to wait for them so I had to wait as the day dragged on to see them.

Jane and I had barely walked through the door when I was almost tackled by Annaliese. She squeezed the life out of me before kissing me fully on lips. It felt amazing, since I hadn't seen her in what felt like forever.

"Okay, I know it shouldn't be gross because you're my brother, Ethan, but gross." Jane said. I moved back from Anna.

"Do you have any idea how much I have missed you Annaliese?" I asked her.

"I'm guessing a lot, because you were reluctant to stop kissing me," she smirked.

"Like I was the only one." I go over to hug Alice and Jasper.

"So this is where you ran off to, Ethan?" Jasper asked. "I don't even know what the town's name is. Alice and Annaliese wouldn't let me see what province we were even in when we got into the country!" I just look at Anna a Alice with a look that said seriously.

"What? We said he wouldn't tell anyone! So we took extra precautions!" Alice exclaims. Then she comes over and wraps her arms around me. "I have really missed you, Ethan. We all have. Please stay home after the wedding. We would really love it if you would."

"I'm really sorry, but I can't stay for very long. I am going to see my parents, though. Jane's getting her memories back while we are in town. The wedding is in Forks, right?" I say.

"Yeah. How long are you staying anyways?" Alice asks.

"About two three weeks. Enough to catch up and not just vanish into thin air. I'll say goodbye this time," I say. "At least that much I'll do."

"I appreciate you that much, Ethan, but I make no promises of not following you this time." The look on her face was heartbreaking for me.

"Anna, listen to me. I promise it won't be that long this time. Just after the leaves show up on the trees, you won't have to leave my side ever again."

"What?" Jasper and Annaliese ask, with stunned looks on their faces.

I nodded to Alice, and she knew that in the next few months she would understand. She returned in understanding.

"You know, this is what we get for marrying seers, Jasper," Annaliese said.

"I agree, sister, I very much agree," he says.

"Hey, Jasper?" I ask, going back into normal vampire mode.

"Yeah?"

"Has Alice made you go shopping yet, or do you get to share my punishment?"

"Why do you think Alice dragged me along?"

"Thank god I won't be alone!" I sigh in relief.

"Shopping isn't that horrible!" Alice defends.

"Yes it is." I say.

"Fine!"she huffed. "Give me your mothers ring then. Let's see what you are wearing beneath the magic. You aren't getting it back until the weekend is over."

I reluctantly took off my ring. I was about 5'11 in height, and, to Alice's delight, in some of the clothes that I had gotten before I left, on a shopping trip with Alice, that I hadn't worn out. I didn't really enjoy shopping, and the only time that I really do, was if I needed to get Jane new clothes.

"Alice. Benny, Sarah, and Benny's friend Rory, want to meet you guys, so I'll need it back."

"Only then. When are they getting here?"

"In about."I check my watch. "Three minutes. Benny lives next door, Sarah and Rory are cursed vampires, so they should be here in about, I don't know. Three. Two. One." Right on schedule, the doorbell rang. "Alice!" She gave me back my ring. I got the door. I gave them permission to come in.

"Hey, Ethan!" Sarah says.

"Hi, Ethan," Rory says.

"Hey, guys. These are my cousins, Jasper Hale, Alice and Annaliese Cullen. They are visiting for the weekend from Forks, Washington." I introduce them each in turn.

"It's very nice to meet you guys. Ethan talks a lot about you guys. Almost like you guys were as close as siblings," Sarah says.

"Oh did he, now?" Anna says in an accusing voice. "What else did my dearest cousin tell you." She glared at me. I held my hands up in surrender. Sarah gave me really confused look. I gave her no sign of notice to her confusion. I'm more scared of Anna then I am of Sarah. "I can trust you on this, Ethan, but if any family secrets have been spilled, I will personally tear your head off you body and incinerate your remains.

"Kinda harsh, Anna," Jasper says.

"As if. You have heard the things I have said to every single one of you. That was not harsh at all."

"I just got a text from Benny. His grandma is taking him to a convention in Alaska for hen next three days," Rory groaned. "It is going to be the most boring weekend ever!"

"If you're so bored, go bug Erica. She'll injure you in the least painful way," I say.

"Ethan's right, Rory. Erica may actually say yes to you asking her out this time!" Jane said.

"Jane!" The five of us who weren't Rory snapped.

"Fine! But it is true! Erica didn't take any notice in him when she was a nerd, there is no way She is going to for the one thousandth time he asks."

"Jane!" I say again.

"Why is it so hard for me to act older, or for you to accept it! Ethan, why did this happen to us! Why are we even here?"

"Jane, what are you talking about?" Sarah asks.

"She gets weird dreams at night that are like memories of the past, and her powers being awakened at a really young age isn't helping. Her magic is acting up and I have to calm her down. I will see you two later."

"Okay then. Bye." And they leave the house

"Why are we here? I want to go home, Ethan. There has to be a cure. I'm twenty-two years old, and I has the mind if and eight year old. I feel older. I remember the first eight years of my first childhood and know things were different. I want to know what happened."

"Jane, it could be dangerous!"

"Even we wouldn't take that risk!" Annaliese says.

"You four are vampires! You have been taking risks your entire lives! All of you were saved from a Terrible death, and I'm not allowed to take a risk! If anything does happen, I will most likely have my older body, and you can turn me!"

"Jane, it's not worth it! You could get hurt or die, and if you are turned, it hurts like hell for days!" I scream.

"I make no promises of coming back here after Edwards wedding." Then Jane turns on a heel and storms to her room.

"You handled that terrifically, Ethan! Now your sister will hate you for all eternity," Anna smirks.

"Let her cool down for a bit. Ever since she turned six, she has been exploding at me. I can't help her."

"You should try to get her back to the age she was when the accident happened, or try to get her to her actual age." Anna says. "Or maybe try to get her to understand."

"This is Jane we are talking about," Alice says. "She is the most stubborn of all of us! Even more than you two!"

"HEY! We are not stubborn!" We both shout.

"Really? Let's prove it. Ring."

"No," I say. Alice and Annaliese give me both the a death glare. I gave in and hand it to Alice.

"See?" She says.

"Nope, still don't see your point." Alice face-faults, and Jasper sighs.

"How did I get wrapped into this?" Jasper asks.

"Alice," Anna and I say. "And you needed some time away from Washington."Anna says.

"Are we going to go shopping now? Or are we going to wait a little longer."

"Alice, would you please stop thinking about only shopping?" Anna says.

"Anyways, I still have to go talk to Jane before we go. Knowing her, she's beyond pissd off at me." Really. Not. Looking. Forward. To Being. Cursed.

"Ethan, baby. Let me talk to her. She's my baby sister, too you know."

"No she is your sister-in-law, she won't be your full sister until she has the body of a seventeen-year-old. Fine, she needs to talk to someone other than her older brother."

"Thanks, Ethan." Anna kisses me in the lips. "I'll let you listen in if you'd like."

"Alright. If she's not in her, she is somewhere in her closet. Jane enchanted it to be like a second room, kinda like a palace. It's huge. You may not find her right away."

"Come on, we've got a spell caster to find!" I sigh at my wife's antics. We run up to her room.

"Janey? Are you in here?" Anna knocks on the door and enters. I stay out of the room. "She isn't in can come in, Ethan. I'll check in her closet." Anna disappears into the closet. I walk in behind her and she began to open doors to different rooms. It was a good thirty seconds until Annaliese got sick of walking and began running around the te guan closet. I wonder where Jane even keeps her clothes? This is her closet. "There you are, Jane. Can we talk?"

"No. Go away, Annaliese!" She mumbled into what sounded like a blanket or pillow. I ran towards the sound of her voice and stopped and attempted to blend into the shadows.

"You aren't shaking me that quickly, Jane. You know that Ethan doesn't want his either." The tears that ran down her face spilled from her eyes.

"I don't even care anymore! If I keep living a lie like this, I'm going to break, Anna! I have all my memories up to my twelfth birthday. If I can get my body back and be stuck as a fourteen year old for the rest of my life, I'll take it!"

"I wish that were possible, sweetie, but it could go seriously wrong. Your brother has spent the past nine years raising you and doesn't want you to get hurt because he let you do something dangerous!"

"He does dangerous and stupid stuff all the time. Why can't I?" She looked straight at Anna. I was Really worried about what she was going to say next.

"Jane. The first stupid think he ever did was become my best friend knowing the risks. We went on crazy adventures, began to date, and messed around in your fathers private study with all the dark magic spell books. Ethan and I were probably the most dangerous people to even be around. Then, he got into that horrible car accident a week before our wedding, and barely made it out. He did survive it, but he died in the process."

"I already knew that!" Jane huffed.

"Ethan doesn't want you to go through the same thing he had to. I think your father and Carlisle could agree. Unless all your memories are back before you get back, it would be really dangerous."

"Anna, I miss my parents. Samantha and Ross are really nice to me, but I want to stay home after the wedding, would that even be possible?"

"No, but you might be able to convince them to move here with you and your brother."

"Really, Anna? They are in their late fifties, I don't believe that they want to move to Canada now."

"Janey, I've known your brother for over fifteen years, if there is one thing I have learned, it is that your parents are so stubborn and strong that they will live long into their hundreds. The magic helps also, but, raising you once was hard for them, if they were to do it a second time, they probably would have died before they were fifty." I silently laughed at that. Jane and I were really difficult children. We moved five times since I was in fourth grade because I got expelled, Jane expelled, or my parents magic was discovered.

"Do you think that they would say yes?" Jane asked. "Have I changed too much from the little girl that I once was?"

"Jane, believe me when I say this, you have not changed even a fraction since you last saw your parents. Even your first childhood friends and the ones you have today are almost the same."

"I really lashed out earlier, didn't I?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed. Probably already has been, knowing your brother."

"He's been standing right by the doorway the entire time, hasn't he."

"Oh, you have know idea. Ethan, you can come in here now." Dang it Anna. I walk in the room. Jane runs over and punches me in the shoulder.

"You are so predictable. I thought that maybe you had actually not followed for once." Jane said.

"Who else would have told her about your closet castle?" I say.

"You knew?" Jane says, shocked.

"Of course. You begged Dad to create one when you were younger, so I guessed that it would be the same for now just his time you did it yourself." I shrugged.

"Ethan Renn Cullen, you drive me up the wall!" Jane shouts.

"That's what brothers do. Now come on. Alice is waiting for us downstairs, and if we keep her waiting any longer, we will end up shopping for a lot longer." She runs out of the room scared half to hell. Annaliese, Jane, and I have always hated shopping, and with Alice, it is ten times worse. The quicker we get it over with, the quicker Anna and I can spend more time together, alone catching up on what has happened in the past few months.

"I guess we should have started out with that sentence,"Anna says smirking at me.

"I guess so," I reply. I lean in and give her a long kiss.

"Gross. I thought you two actually wanted to get it "done and over with so it won't be too long." I believe that Alice probably has already added on about twenty minutes to our time."

"JANE!" We both scream in unison.

"Fine. Come on." And Jane leads us out of her gigantic closet. Annaliese began fake mocking Jane. Clearly upset that we were interrupted in the middle of our kiss. I just rolled my eyes at her silliness and raced down the stairs when we got back to Jane's room. Where we found Alice and Jasper talking of. Ross and Samantha on the couch.

"It took you three long enough!" Alice huffed. She dragged Anna and I out the door by th wrists and I into her car. Jasper and Jane were very close behind us. "We have a long day ahead of us, and Carlisle took the limits off of my credit card for this weekend. You two are way out of style, and we have to get you clothes for the wedding. All of you need new clothes for the wedding. Then Jane needs new shoes, I found her closet in her closet. Anna needs a completely new look."

"And you aren't driving, Alice," Jasper said, snatching the keys from her.

"So, I get to drive then," I say. I hadn't driven in about five years.

"Nice try, Ethan," Annaliese says. "No seers driving when there are more than. Two people in the car. Especially if one of them isn't immortal. Jasper's driving."

"But Anna," I whine. Alice is giving Jasper the same look I was giving Annaliese.

"No! You both could get a vision while driving, swerve off the road and kill Jane! The answer is no. Alice is less of a threat with her powers than you, Ethan. You can suck people into your visions and enter people's minds! We are not risking it!" I reluctantly listen to her, and sit in the back seat of Alice's car. Alice had apparently researched all of the mall within a hundred miles of Whitechapel, and made sure that the second closest one was the one we were going to. It was really funny to see her squeal when we got to the mall. I had been here once before. About two months before Jane and I were taken in by the Morgans.

"Come on you slow pokes! We have six hours before the mall closes! We aren't going to have enough time to get to all the stores." Alice was like a kid in a candy shop. Shopping was her passion that kept her from killing humans for her dinner.

"Alice, please start with Jane," I begged. "Anna and I can go look around and find some things for me. Jane hasn't been shopping in six months!" I quickly added the last part to make to make sure that Jane did go with her.

"Ethan!" Jane yelled.

"Sorry baby sister, but Annaliese and I have things we got to get and things we have to do," I called back to her as I dragged Anna away with a grin on my face. Oh yeah, it was going to be a very long six hours.

In the next two hours, I got some more punkish clothing with Anna. I never really liked the clothes that Alice would always get us, but i put up with it. It is always better to make the pixie happy than angry. I got maybe four outfits for myself when I wasn't wearing the ring and two for when I was. There was a chance that I would be needing a room in Jane's closet when we got back because of Alice's shopping addiction.

We were walking out of the store when we spotted Alice, Jane and Jasper over by the shop that sold things you would wear to a wedding.

"You know, this is the most fun I have had shopping in a long time, Ethan. Rose and Ali would always drag me with them before Edward met his soon to be wife. I got off easy for a long while after that."

"Anna, I got to chose what I wanted to wear everyday for nine years. I have never been so relieved to be getting be myself when Jane and I were I other countries and here."

We took our time getting to the wedding shop. It was going to be trying on itchy outfits all night long until we found something that we liked and that we could agree on with Alice. We dropped coins I the wishing fountain and walked around the circle of the mall until we were spotted by Jane, who rushed over to us.

"Ethan! Hide me. Alice made me try on seventy-four pairs of shoes. And only three of them were gym shoes or comfortable. Never again!"

"Alice, what did you do to my sister?" I ask

"She said she needed new shoes." Alice tried to look innocent.

"No I said that I needed a pair of new shoes. Not twenty-five pair." Jane attempted to curse my dear older sister, but I held her back and covered her mouth with my hand.

"Jane. We are in the middle of the mall. Please don't curse Alice."

"You are such a buzzkill, Ethan. I wasn't going to hurt her!"

"Like I can believe that. Let's go get this over with. Samantha expects Jane home back midnight." I say.

"Is there a real reason we can't go to a midnight movie tonight. It isn't like you haven't let me before."

"Yes, when you were twelve. Now you are nine and will fall asleep on the car ride back to Ross and Samantha's."

"Can you two stop arguing for once?" Anna demands.

"Nope." Both of us look at each other. Jane stares right into my eyes and begins to yell at me in my mind.

'Jane, cut it out.'

'No you can't make me. Anna is going to want me to at least look nicer than I did for your wedding. And you are going to side with your wife and I am going to be like a walking CIRCUS!'

"Okay, I realize that Jane is still mad at you. What is she mad about now?" Annaliese questions me.

"She doesn't want to be a walking circus because of what she wore to our wedding. Apparently, you, my mother, Alice, and Rosalie were not happy that she wore a nice grey dress to the wedding," I say accusingly.

"Bella is a very plain girl, so she won't mind a plain nine-year-old at her wedding. It won't be grey or black. But we can get a navy blueish color." Anna stopped for a second. "Do you think we should get a dress for her in in her fourteen year old body, and twenty-two year old body?"

"She would like that. I'd would. One grey and one dark purple. Surprise her if she gets her wish and becomes her regular age or size."

"Okay." We enter the shop and I immediately know that we made a mistake. The lady at the counter looked at us, and wanted to know which of us were getting married. It took half an hour to explain to her that none of us were actually getting married but our cousins were. Then she went to Jane and began taking measurements. It was a flurry of dresses of all colors of the rainbow. Jane was in tears by the toe she was actually allowed to look at dresses for herself. She settled on a deep navy blue color that almost looked black and a pair of black flats. Once she was done, I saw Annaliese slip a book to Jane once Alice and the cashier moved on to Jasper and me.

It was the one of the worst hours of my entire existence. It was an entire hour of pricking and prodding and whatever else happened. I ended up in a dark grey suit that looked black against my skin. Jasper was the same way. I still don't see why we just can't give them our measurements. We are never going to change, why do they have to do this every single time?

Anna and Alice tried on dresses for the next hour or so. They both chose beautiful black dresses for the wedding. Annaliese's dress looked almost exactly like the one she wore to our wedding. Yes she wore a black dress to our wedding. The one where she toh married at. We have never been a very traditional pair of people.

We had an hour left before the mall closed. Alice thought that we were well enough behaved in the dress shop that she let us go to a store that was more of a style that was Anna and my style. Yeah, we had been best friends for a long time for a reason. We both had friends other than each other, and the school didn't outcast Anna like they did the other Cullen's. We were both still outcasts, but not completely.

So here's the deal, we enter a punk goth store I the mall and I pick out some clothes to try on. Jane goes to find something that she wore a long time ago, or at least something similar. And everything goes wrong.

While I was trying on a pair of black jeans with and a grey Three Days Grace shirt, one girl walks in the store. One that I know really well and have never gotten along with.

"Ethan,would you plead hurry it up!" Anna hisses. "We don't got that much time left and I need to try on this outfit. This is the only time Alice is letting us buy whatever we want!"

"Fine! Anna, I'm coming out." And I do.

"Wow!" Is all that she said.

"Jane! How's it going?"

She walk out. "How do you think?" Jane is wearing black combat boots, fishnet tights, a purple skirt, a midnight blue long sleeved shirt underneath a KISS t-shirt with cutoff sleeves.

"Huh. I almost forgot that you went goth when you were thirteen. And that would not be the first one I saw that outfit on you. You can't get it."

"But Ethan."

"No."

"Mom would let me."

"Mom is in Washington, Jane."

"I'll just take it then. And then you can get caught by the cops and have to reveal what you really are when you have birth certificate and and death certificate."

"Jane," Anna says walking out of the dressing room, "you expose one of us, you expose all of us."

"Then we would never hear the end of it from Carlisle," Jasper says.

"Until the Volturi find out,"Alice finishes.

"But neither Alice, nor myself have had any visions of that happening. Now go get changed and have Alice buy those clothes for you." Jane complies.

Then Anna and I go get changed, and don't we didn't rush until we heard Alice screaming at someone outside the door.

"What do you think you are doing! You little blonde hair brat! That is my boyfriend you are flirting with!"

"You think that I don't know that? Why do you think I am?" The voice was one I recognized.

"Erica!" I snarled.

"Who?" Annaleise said.

"One of the cursed vampires." I say. Both of us rush out of the dressing room in a flash.

"Alice, stop! You are going to kill her." She is this close to ripping off Erica's head.

"I wonder why!" She shouts.

"Like she could even-" Erica stops mid sentence, awestruck when she realizes that she knows me. "Ethan Morgan?"

"Yeah. Hi, Erica. Listen, this will be a really interesting conversation. Alice, go take these while Anna, Jane and I go explain some things to the cursed vampire here." Jane grabs my hand and Anna and I get a tight hold on Erica, and we ran out to the parking lot.

"Ethan, what is going on here, why do you loom seventeen, who is the chick, and why am a cursed vampire?" Erica screams.

"You cannot tell anyone any of this. Long story short, long time ago; a single vampire was cursed, he creates more cursed vampires and we have you. This is my wife, Annaliese Cullen, and my real name is Ethan Renn. I got into a car accident sixteen years ago and was changed into a vampire by my best friend."

"Otherwise known as his wife, or fioncé at the time." Anna cuts in.

"So seven years later, Jane learns that she was a spellcaster like my father. We get in a battle with supernatural hunters, and Jane is turned into a baby and here we are."

"Are you expecting me to believe that?" Erica ask.

"Yes."

"You've done a good job at convincing me."

* * *

**Hey y'all. Welcome to the second chapter of the story. I hope you liked it, because it took forever to write. And my computer broke yesterday after getting the blue screen of death, so I finished this on my PHONE! Please review. I'd really appreciate it. -Delta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own my babysitters a vampire or twilight**

"Jane, finish packing!" I call into her closet. "You've got twenty minutes before school, and I want to be able to leave as soon as you get out of school today!"

"Ethan! Don't rush me! If you are in so much of a hurry, take my suitcase and put it in your old beat up pick up truck!" She yells and a black duffel bag came flying out the door and hits me In the head.

"Jane!"

"What's the big the big deal, anyways?" She asks as she emerges from her closet.

"Why are you wearing that?" I ask her. Three days ago, she got the rest of her lost memories back. All of them up to the battle. She's been rapidly growing. Jane has grown three inches since last month. Her "tenth" birthday way three weeks ago. She is a teenager trapped in a girls body.

So her mood is like a teenagers and that means her old wardrobe. Today it was two inch combat boots, crimson skinny jeans with gloves that came up to her elbows in the sme color, eyeliner and lipstick that also was that same dark crimson painted on her face rather well. Her hair was in high, messy pigtails with shredded black and red ribbons tied around them. Dangly earrings that came down pays her shoulders, and black studs that were chained to cuffs in her cartilage were in her ears. Her shirts sleeves were cutoff and said Avenged Sevenfold in big, purple gothic letters with the bands symbol printed on it.

"What's wrong with it?" Jane asks oh, so innocently as she looks herself over. "I think I look normal enough."

I sigh. "Say cheese." I say as I whip out my camera and snap photo of her. Yep. My mother is going to need to see that. "I'm guessing that there is no way I am getting you out of that, is there? You are going to die of heat."

"No and nope. Cooling charm. Come on, you are driving me to school."

"Sister, dear, whatever am I going to do with you?"

"You are going to drive me to school. Now let's go." Jane heads out to my car. "After that', you are goting to pick me up and we are going to Forks." She vanishes oh the front door. I Stand in the door way.

"Jane you are forgetting your breakfast!" Jane runs back into the house, into the kitchen, back out the door. I shake my head and follow her into my truck. We talk on the way to her school. It is awesome finally have the Jane that I remember back. Not that little confused girl who has memories that are from her childhood and from her second childhood. For the longest time she had no idea what was going on around her because she couldn't tell the difference between what was really happening and what was her true childhood.

"Bye, Ethan! Don't be late after school to picking me up!" She calls as she closes the door the the truck.

"I won't. Please don't get in trouble." She disappears into the school. "Please don't get into trouble, because if you do, mom is going to absolutely kill me."

I goback to the Morgan's house to finish packing the truck. Really, it was only my bag, Jane's bag, Jane's pillow and blanket, her stuffed bat that she has slept with since she was a baby when we stilled lived with my parents, (don't tell her I told you. She will kill me.), a cooler with some animal blood and a couple sandwhiches and drinks for us. It was going to be a really long night.

I had a little time after I finished packing and wrote an e-mail to my mom wit the picture of Jane from earlier. I explained how fast she was growing and how all her memories were back. I asked, (more like begged), my mom to see if she and my dad have come up with a revesal or something to get Jane back to her regular self. Knowing my parents, they probably had been non-stop looking for a cure since they found out what happened and that their children went missing.

My parents were scientist along with being supernatural. I guess their specialty was applying sciences to magic and other supernatural. They probably spent they past ten years searching, testing, experimenting, and whatever else was possible to get us back, to get there daughter back to normal. They almost lost me once, they basically lost Jane during the battle. They were prepared to everything that was possible to save us.

Benny and Sarah came over for a couple hours before I had to get Jane from school. Erica had still kept her promise of not telling my secret. I have been teaching her about the history of vampires. The hardest part for Erica to understand, was that there was no known cure to the curse of her kind of vampire.

Benny wasn't happy that I was leaving for the summer. I didn't know how long I was going to be gone for, but I said that it would be about the rest of the summer. Sarah was fine with it, but was disappointed that she wouldn't be paid for babysitting for the rest of the summer. If everything went as planned, she wouldn't have to ever babysit for us again. As far as they knew, I was going to a wedding for my cousin and was staying with my aunt and uncle for the time being. I didn't tell them that Ross and Samantha weren't going. To them, I was being picked up by one of my cousins and then they were taking us to Forks.

Around three, Benny's grandmother called him home for the his training, and Sarah went to find Erica. I went to pick up Jane from school. I waited in the parking lot for twenty minutes after classes go out for her to come out of the building. When she didn't, I went inside to see what was taking her so long.

I went right for the office. At school, I had enrolled Jane as Jane Renn, I was her legal guardian and was twenty-seven and that we lived with our aunt and uncle. I pulled the ring of my finger. And went to the lady at the desk.

"Hi. I'm Ethan Renn. Is my sister Jane still here?" I ask the secretary.

"Ethan Renn? Are you her father or guardian?" The secretary asks.

"Her father?" I laugh. "No. I'm her older brother and her guardian. Is she here? We kinda have to get to the states before too late tonight."

"Hold on one moment. Let me see." The secretary made a call to her classroom and one with the principal. "If you do down the hall and take a left, the first door on the right."

"Oh god, what did she do? Thank you, ma'am. I hope to see you soon." I leave the office and head down the hall following the directions she gave me. I curse as I see the sign on the door. 'Jane. What did you do.' I say in my mind and to her as I enter. She doesn't reply. She has a busted lip. There was a boy with two black eyes and a bloodied lip and a girl with a bloody nose. Two adults, and Jane's teacher. It was taking all of my willpower not to drain everyone in room because of the scent of blood that hit when entered the room.

"Mr. Renn, I am very glad that you make it. I wonder why you couldn't make it here sooner?"

"I didn't get a call from the school, Principal-?" I ask.

"Cord, . I had the school call you."

"Oh, I'm sorry I missed it. I have been really busy packing for our trip. One of my cousins is getting married this week and we are driving to Forks, Washington tonight," I say.

"I hope you two enjoy your trip. Are you Jane's dad, uncle or what?" Principal Cord asks.

"I am Jane's older brother. I'm twenty-seven, if you are wondering." He was. I scanned his mind. I tried to scan my sister's, but she was blocking me. "What exactly happened here?" I ask.

"From what I hear from Robert and Joy," He says looking at the the two kids next to the parents and kids over on the side of the room. "That Jane just came at them without a reason. But, from what I heard from Jane and other witnesses of the fight, is that Robert and Joy insulted you, your aunt and uncle, your wife, and your parents and that Jane was nothing but street scum."

I look to the kids and their parents. The adults were sitting up all high and mighty like they owned the place. I understood what happened immediately. "Okay."

"Apparently, they said that your parents didn't want either of you anymore, and that was why you are Jane's guardian," Principal Cord continued. That, I know for sure, would set Jane off. "and then Jane attacked them. Robert and Joy's parents are siding with their children, I would like to hear what you have to say on why that would anger Jane."

"Yes, Jane and I live my aunt and uncle because our parents were injured four years ago and are recovering. Our parents were scientists and got into a lab accident and were severely injured. That is why we live with our aunt and uncle, because no one else could take us in." All of what I just said was a lie, and Jane knew it too. "My wife and I were kind of the troubled teens in high school. Annaliese was and still is my best friend. But both of us have grown since then. I got into a car accident when I was seventeen and almost died. I was lucky that I fully recovered. And it isn't that my parents didn't want us, it is that they can't take care of us. Jane is going through a really tough time right now in her life. She has a kind of dream sickness that is giving her dreams of a past life and she can't really tell the difference between what is real and not real at the moment.I am sorry for whatever kind of trouble she has caused."

'Really, Ethan? Dream sickness?' She says in my head. I give her a look. "I'm sorry, too. Joy, Robert, I am really sorry that I hurt you. I guess I lost control."

"Well, I don't believe their story!" Joy and Roberts mother explodes. "Her brother is just making up a doesn't even look twenty-seven! How do we know that he isn't lying?"

"We have witnesses from the students and teacher that is enough information for me. Robert, Joy, you have no right to insult and bully someone if you don't know what is really going on in their lives. I am so terribly sorry for the inconvenience for all of you who took time out of your day to come here. Joy and Robert, I will be expecting you two here everyday for the next four days, bright and early. Jane, please try to fix your fighting issue. I will see you here next fall." My phone buzzes in my pocket. I read the e-mail.

"Maybe not sir. I just got something from one of my family members that may change this summer. If it doesn't, then it doesn't. We have to get going. I am sorry for taking up your time, Principal Cord."

"Good bye,Mr. and Miss Renn." We exit the office. "Jane, I am very disappointed in you. What did I tell you when you left this morning! No fighting. But what did you do? You get into a fight and bloody up two kids."

"I'm sorry, Ethan. They called you and Anna criminals that had no common sense. That our parents left us on the side of the street and that we grew up in the streets. Just be glad that I didn't curse them."

"Jane, I'm sorry. We are behind schedule, and now we have a even more important reason to get home quickly."

"It doesn't matter right now. I am still really steamed and I want to be left alone." Jan turned away from me and stared out the window. I just kept my eyes on the road. A bit later she got out a book and grabbed a sandwich from the cooler. She still hadn't breathed a word to me. At some point in time, she would have to talk to me. We were in this car for the next twelve hours and I had some really good news for her.

Around nine-thirty Jane fell asleep on her book. I stopped a little after that and put a blanket over her. I sighed. She was going to be in a lot of pain in a few days, she is going to need her rest.

At eight in the morning, we crossed the border into the U.S. and were stuck at the border for an hour to get our passports checked. We both were U.S. citizens and it shouldn't have taken that long to get through, but it did. Jane didn't wake up once that entire time. How she was still asleep was beyond me. It was another hour before we got to Forks.

"Jane, wake up," I said. She was still asleep, hugging her nightcrawler, her stuffed bat. "Jane." Still nothing. "Jane, Lucy Cast is going to a Bon Jovi concert without you."

"LUCY! IF YOU DO I WILL KILL YOU!" Jane yells. Then she realizes it was just me messing with her. "ETHAN!"

"Slow down, Jane. We are in Forks. You've been asleep since nine-thirty last night."

"Really? Wow, I guess I was a lot more tired than I thought. So where are we going first?" JAne asks.

"Mom and Dad's. I called Annaliese at the border to tell her to meet us there. Mom and Dad are really excited to see you."

"Ethan, yesterday after you read that message if the principal's office, you just made an excuse to leave right away. What was that all about?"

"Mom sent me an e-mail. She and Dad have a surprise for you. I had a vision that said it will turn out fine, mom had a vision that said it will turn out okay, and Alice said that it would turn out with no problems."

"What is it Ethan?"

"They said I could tell you, but I think this is something that Mom and dad should tell you."

"Can you tell me anything?" Her eyes shining with wonder.

"They made a breakthrough and an experiment that worked. That's all I can tell you." Jane gives me a confused look. "Redo your makeup, Jane." And she does. It was smeared all around her face. This time she put purple mascara on that looks really good with crimson eyeliner. A few minutes later we pull into my parents driveway that leads to their two story house.

"It looks like they haven't done any yard work since we left ten years ago." Jane says in awestruck at our old yard. It was probably true. Our parents were probably always looking for a cure that they researched while they were eating.

"Probably haven't. I think that Annaliese, Alice, and Rosalie have been over here once a day just to get them to eat, they have been so set on finding a cure," I say. Annaliese's motorcycle was in the driveway by the garage. I got out of the car. "Jane, are you coming?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I just haven't seen them in so long. I just realized how much I miss them." She then gets out of the car. "Welcome home, big brother."

"Welcome home, baby sister." Jane takes my hand, and we walk inside the house. Our parents were seated on the couch when we entered the room. Anna was standing off to the side.

"Ethan, Jane!" Mom exclaims. She looked nice and clean. she was a little thinner, but she looked like she had been able to sleep a full night's rest every day for a month. She comes over to us and hugs us. "Oh my god. Don't ever do that to us ever again. We have been going insane since you left." She pulls back and looks at us. "Ethan you haven't changed one bit."

"I wonder why," I joke. She smiles.

"Jane. You look exactly how I last saw you, just a lot shorter," My mom tells her.

"Well, I haven't changed one bit. Ethan still can't cook," Jane says. "I had to struggle through his cooking for six years."

"I can believe that," my dad says. "Come here, my little witch." Jane runs into his arms.

"I've missed you, Daddy," she says into his shirt.

"I've missed you too, Janey." He looks at both of us. "Neither of you can ever vanish like that ever again. Jane, you can't go into battle like that ever again. We thought we lost you." My father had tears in his eyes.

"Richard, you can't focus on the things of the past. Think of now. Look what we finally accomplished. We found a cure for Jane. One that we have been testing for flaws for the past month." My mom puts a hand on my father's shoulder.

"You are absolutely right, Blake. We can't focus on the past. any longer." I take a good look at my parents. They haven't changed a bit in the past decade.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!" Jane says. "You found a cure? You discovered a reversal?"

All eyes turn to me. I cringe at all the stares. It's dead silence for a few seconds.

"ETHAN!" Jane yells. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"Is there a reason you didn't tell Jane." my mother looked down at me.

"I thought that she would want to hear it from guys. That way she wouldn't have gotten her hopes up for nothing!" I exclaimed.

"Blake," Anna says. "Ethan didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing if she couldn't actually get her body back. Ethan didn't mean any harm." Anna walks over to me and grabs my hand.

"Can someone explain what has to be done to make this work at all?" Jane asks. "I am the one having this reversal done to."

"Of course darling," my dad says. "We are going to have to put anesthesia into your bloodstream to put you to sleep. Then, we will inject three doses of the serum into you and then from there it will be a bit painful."

"What Richard means to say, is that it will hurt almost more than being turned into a vampire. Your bones and muscles will be growing at a rapid pace that will be almost unbearable. One of the reasons it will hurt a lot and why we will have to put you under, Jane."

"Are we absolutely positive that this will work."

"Yes," My mother says.

"Yes, and I can have Alice back us up on this," I agree. "Seers are almost never wrong." Jane gives me a look. "I have yet to be wrong, Jane. And this wouldn't be the best time for me to start. You also have three powerful seers behind you on this. IT will turn out fine."

"How long will the procedure take?" Jane asks.

"A week," my father says.

"Anna, when's the wedding?"

"A week and a half."

"Can we start it tomorrow morning?" Jane asks.

"Of course," My mother says. "What will you want to do today?"

"I want to go change, then I want to go see Ethan and Anna's family." Jane looks at me. "Would you like that?"

"Yep. Go get changed. I won't wait forever." Jane hurries to get her bag from my truck, then rushes to her room, and comes back down in purple jeans, a Nirvana t-shirt and, purple fingerless wrist gloves. everything else was the same.

"That is my baby girl," my dad says. She hugs my parents.

"I want Jane back here by nine. Any later, and the procedure will be a lot worse," my mom says, and the look on her face said that she was dead serious.

"Don't worry, Blake. She will be just fine," Anna says, and we are out the door. A few minutes later we are at the Cullen's house. It was just how I thought it would look. Same four story house with amazing architecture. "Come on. We haven't got all day. I have a feeling that your parents will be here before long."

We enter the house and I am in a bone crushing hug by Emmett. "ETHAN! You are back my brother. Annaliese said that you were coming back for the wedding."

"Emmett let Ethan go." Rosalie's cool voice catches my ears. Emmett sets me down on the floor.

"Hey, Rosalie, it's been awhile," I say.

"You fell off the face of the planet, and all you can say is "hey". Ethan, you just vanished and only Annaliese knew. She wouldn't let anyone know where you went. Edward couldn't even break the barrier that she put up about where you were." The look on Rosalie's face was downright, murderous.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. It wasn't my choice," I surrender.

"Are you going to tell us where you went?"

"No."

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so difficult, Ethan. Anna, how do you put up with him?" She asks.

"You say the same thing about me everyday." Annaliese shrugs.

"Okay! Why did you two leave me behind, again!" Jane yells. "Oh, hi Rose. Hi Emmett."

"Mini spellcaster! You are here. You really are tiny," Emmett says. "How old are you?"

"In years, twenty-three. Mentally, fourteen. Physically, somewhere in between ten and twelve." Jane pauses. "Well, I'm going to be unconscious for the next week going through painful procedure that will make me have my fourteen-year old body again."

"Did I hear a Jane Renn?" Alice speeds down the stairs with Jasper not far behind her, and hugs Jane and I. "When did you two get into town?"

"About an hour and a half ago. We stopped at my parents house to say hi. Also so my parents could tell her the good news," I say.

"Good news?" Alice asks. "What good news?"

"I'm getting the reversal! My parents finally figured it out!" Jane squealed.

"When did this happen?" Jasper asks.

"Blake and Richard made the breakthrough last month and have been working out all the kinks since then," Anna shrugs.

"I had a vision a month ago, then Ethan called me last night asking if I had any thing about Jane's reversal."

"I have a question. Where is Carlisle, Esme, and Edward?" I ask.

"Carlisle and Esme are out hunting, Edward is with his fiance," Rosalie says. "They all should be back in an hour."

"Blake told me before Ethan and Jane got their that they would be over once they finished setting up for tomorrow morning. They had already been in the lab preparing before I got there. Apparently, Blake had a vision of Jane agreeing to the process and began setting up immediately," Annaliese says.

"I have a question," Jane asks. "Do you have any food?"

"Yeah, there is some in the fridge. You haven't eaten breakfast have you?" Rosalie says.

"Nope."

"Ethan, why hasn't your sister eaten?" Rose demands.

"In my defense, Jane was asleep from nine-thirty last night until nine this morning. Since then, we have been at my parents house. The only reason Jane didn't eat there is because she found out about the reversal and changed her jeans, t-shirt, and gloves."

"I'll believe you for now. Come on, Jane. Let's get you some breakfast. I will deal with you, in a minute." Rose points her finger at me. In the kitchen, I hear cereal being poured and a glass of milk being set on the table.

"So, Ethan, where have you and Jane been this last decade?" Emmett asks when Rose reenters the room.

"We traveled the world for the first six years, then Jane needed to get an education, so we began living with a couple who knew about magic, but weren't supernatural, and lived next store to an Earth Priestess. It wasn't until two years ago that the town was infested with cursed vampires."

"Really? What were they like?" Emmett was like a three year old asking about reindeer.

"Murderous. Some that didn't want to be a vampire would try to live off of animal blood, but it was different for them than for us. It would make them slower, and it wouldn't help them survive for very long."

"So what you are saying, Ethan, is that we are the lucky ones?" Emmett asks. I nod. "Sweet!"

I head over to the kitchen and Annaliese follows me. I just look at my sister. "Annaliese, if this didn't happen to her, we wouldn't even be having this conversation. I would die for you and Jane a thousand times over. I didn't want to leave, but I had to, and I apologise for that."

"It wasn't your fault, Ethan. You had to, and I understand that."

"Anna, we have to leave again. Just until winter. I promise that I'll be back then. Then, I have to go back to Whitechapel and you will know soon after that what I meant when I told you the last prophecy. I swear that this will never happen again. Once this is all over with, I will never leave you side."

Anna's face was wet with gold tears streaming down her cheeks. A small smile was on her face. I wiped the tears off of her face and we went to sit down on the couch.

Not a minute later, there was a voice that I didn't recognize that came from the kitchen.

"Um, who are you?" The girls voice says. I scanned tried to scan the girl's mind, but got nothing.

"Don't even try. You can't get through to her mind," Anna says

"I'm Jane Renn," Jane says. I hear the door open and close again.

"Jane?" I hear Edward ask.

"Who's asking?" she says.

"Edward, why is there a ten-year-old goth girl in your kitchen?" The girl asks.

"It's time to end this weird conversation between Edward and Jane," I say and drag Anna into the kitchen.

"Actually, I'm twenty-three," Jane says. "I haven't eaten since six last night, so please let me finish my breakfast."

"Jane, what would mom say if she heard you say that?" I say. I just got a groan from my sister. I introduce myself to Edward's fiance. "Hi, I'm Ethan Renn. You must be Edward's fiance."

"Yes. My names Bella," the girl says.

"Sorry about my sister, she is a bit nervous about the reversal that she is getting tomorrow."

"Oh, it's okay. What is the reversal?"

"She got hit with an age reversal spell weh she was fourteen, and had to relive the past ten years of her life brother. Their parents recently made a breakthrough on who to change her back," Annaliese says.

"Oh, you're Annaliese husband!" Bella realized.

"Yep, it was nice to meet you."

We spent the rest of the day catching up and meeting Bella. We left around eight-thirty. When we got back to my parents house, Jane got changed into pajamas and climbed into her black silk sheets in her navy blue room.

"Jane, this is going to hurt a bit," my mom said.

"Janey, it's going to be alright. my dad held on tight to her hand as my mom put the anesthesia into her. Jane slowly faded off to sleep. My mom then put in the rest of the serums into Jane.

"Good luck, Jane. I'll see you in a week," I say and leave the room.

* * *

**Hi, everyone. Guess what? I wrote this in three hours. All 4,695 words. I had inspiration hit and I sat down and wrote this on my mom's computer. You have no idea how lucky you are. -Delta**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or My babysitters a vampire

The procedure was hard to watch. At times, Jane would be a still as the dead at times, the only thing that even said that she was alive, was her heart rate that was being recorded on a monitor, and her breathing. At times, her breathing was ragged and short, and others, it was so short and rare that I thought she had died. Sometimes Jane would scream bloody murder, and other times, she was completely silent. It has only been three days since we put her in the procedure and she has had three fevers as side effects to reversal. At times, it almost seems that she isn't going to make it. I have barely left her side since then. At the moment, I was trying to keep Jane's fever down. Anna was in an out with cold cold rags and hot rags to keep down the fever.

My parents were in the lab collecting the information from the reversal. If anything went wrong, it would be mere seconds after it went wrong, they would notice it and fix it. Jane was in good hands with them. They had Jane's entire room set up like a hospital room. Anna and I went over to the Cullen's in during the day for a while before we decided to go back to my parents house. I was never there for over an hour. Most of the time, Anna would go with me. If she didn't, it was rare. Anna liked my parents, and the nice semi-chaotic life at the house. She couldn't take our siblings sometimes, and prefered to stay away from our happy vampire family.

My parents were glad for the help she gave them when I was gone the last ten years. Annaliese and I were fast friends from the very beginning, and my parents always liked her. She was like a second daughter to them, and technically, she was their daughter-in-law so it fit. I don't think my parents could have handled Jane's reversal procedure without us, my mother broke into tears seven times since they put Jane under. My mother was worried that she had failed and that Jane wasn't going to survive. She kept saying that visions weren't always correct and that she may have put her baby girl in danger. She even denied the fact that even with two other seers with the same vision, that destiny could change and we all could be wrong. My dad had to knock her out every time she started screaming.

"Annaliese! Go get the cold rags!" I say. "Jane's fever is spiking again." Anna rushes off to get the rags, and my dad is back in Jane's room.

"Her growth rate is increasing again, he says. "It shouldn't get too high this time. Her fever shouldn't get any higher than 101. If it does, we might have to inject her with some tylenol into her."

"Dad, how is she going to survive another four days of this?"

"Ethan, I have no clue, but high hopes. The way she is growing varies, sometimes it very fast, but at times it slows. I think that any time she is growing faster, are the times that her fever gets higher."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Not sure. We hope it is a good thing. If it isn't, Jane could become really sick after the reversal is over."

"Okay, I have three hot rags, three cold ones, and I have the syringe with the fever suppressant in it." Anna enters the room and hands me one of the cold rags. "How is she doing?"

"A bit better. Not that much though," my dad says. "I need to get back down to the lab. Blake is going to start to wonder where I've gotten to."

"Okay, Richard," Anna says as he leaves the room. "What time is it even?"

"Um." I look down at my watch. Jane didn't believe in alarm clocks, and the one she had on her wall was never correct, because it never mattered if she was on time anywhere. It drove my parents,(and Ross and Samantha) insane that she was never awake early enough to be on time to school, lessons, detention, magic lessons. "10:30. My mom is going to come and try to kick us out of the house soon."

"I love our family, but seriously, we need to be here for Jane. They can't collect the data and take care of her at the same time."

"Anna, the last time we didn't listen to my parents we ended up mid air over Esme's dining table."

"Never again. That must've been the only time I ever hated Richard." She shivered. I switched the cold rag to a hot one for Jane. The doorbell rang. Annaliese got up to go get it mumbling on her way out. "I wonder who that is. Everyone in our family is allowed to walk right in."

I got sucked into a vision right as she left. It was of a girl with dark hair, and a boy with white blonde hair, running through the forest. It was like they were hunting. I guess that my vampire family and I were, too. We were out in the woods and surrounded them. They were on our territory, and they shouldn't have been there. The two strangers must've realized that they weren't welcome, because they surrendered. It then ended right at that moment.

Jane's fever had spiked right as I came out of the vision. It had reached 105 degrees. "Annaliese! I need you up here now! I can't inject the suppressant!" In truth, I couldn't. I had a problem with human blood. Just the scent of it could send me into a frenzy. She also had gone to six years of medical school. I had gone to college but I majored in the arts and in screenwriting for movies.

"Are you sure you can't do it?" She calls back.

"Yes, and if you don't want to do it, have my mom or dad do it!"

"I can do it!" She pauses. before I hear her footsteps coming up the stairs. "How bad is it?"

"105. At least it was a minute ago. Who was at the door?"

"That, my dear Ethan, you have to find out for yourself. Put your ring on and go downstairs."

"Anna, I have my ring on." I held up my hand.

"No, your other ring."

"They followed us, didn't they?"

"Yes, now get out of here so I can give Jane the suppressant."

I do my wife's wishes and head down the stairs. I slip on my magic ring and head down the stairs to where they were sitting. This wasn't good. Benny, Sarah and Rory were sitting in my parents living room like it wasn't the most awkward thing in the world.

"It's different here, got it. The vampires here are stronger than you will ever be, and it isn't very safe."

"Ethan!" Sarah said brightly when I came down the stairs.

"Hi, guys. What are you doing here?" I manage to grind out through my teeth.

"We wanted to meet the rest of your family, so we kinda put a tracker in your bag before you left," Benny said.

I sigh and rub my forehead. "Why would you do that? This isn't the safest town in the world. Especially for you two." I nod towards Sarah and Rory.

"Well that isn't very fair!" Rory shouts.

"You don't get it, do you? This town has a coven of vampires, and you know who territorial some vampires are!"

"Not really. In Whitechapel, there are no boundaries. Anybody can hunt anywhere, at anytime," Rory says.

"Ethan, we just wanted to see where you went off to. What you said when you left didn't give us very much information. You were really in a rush to where you were going, you barely said goodbye," Sarah said.

"Yeah, E. What was that all about?" Benny said, obviously irritated.

"I have major family things going on right now, and you really shouldn't be here for them."

"Oh, by the way, Ethan. Your parents are still at home, you say you have family matters, but you leave your parents behind!" Benny says.

'Oh crap. I need an excuse.'

"How could you have family matters if your parents are still at home?" Sarah asks.

"They are my adopted parents!" I blurt out. Technically, it was true. But I still was lying to them clean through my teeth.

"You were adopted? How could you never tell me. I'm your best friend," Benny says angrily.

"It was never important. I never told you because I never needed to. Jane and I were on our own until she was six. There was an accident in the family and we were forced to leave. My entire family was split into pieces. That is why you only saw Annaliese, Jasper and Alice."

"How many of you are there?" Benny asks.

"If you really wanted to know, it would already have happened." I was really worried. I couldn't slip up now. If I did, I'd have to kill them.

"I have a question?" Sarah says. "Where is Jane?"

"Jane is sick, she is upstairs, Anna is taking care of her."

"Is it just the three of you, or are there others here?" Rory asks.

"My aunt and uncle are here." 'Oh, mom is going to kill me later.'

"Okay."

As if on cue, Jane begins screaming again. I rush up the stairs. She is writhing in pain, I can see her growing.

"Janey, listen to me, it's going to be alright. The reversal isn't much longer. You are almost done. I promise," I whisper in her ear and grasp her hand tightly. "We will get through this. Only a little less than a year and everything will go back to the way it was. The reversal is only the beginning. we will then slowly make ourselves disappear back into the shadows where we used to be."

I look at my baby sister, the screaming stopped, but she was still violently shaking.

"Once this is all over, you will become one of us. Eventually, you will get married, but you will always be my baby sister. We will always stay strong for one another. You and Anna have always kept me grounded, but in the past few years, I have barely survived. I wish that this never happened. I hate to see you in pain." I squeeze my eyes shut. Jane stopped shuddering.

"Now you know how I have felt these past few years, and when you were turned." Annaliese was standing in the doorway leaning against the wall. Her red hair stood out violently against the black, but it didn't hold it's usual shine. "Your parents are dealing with the "guests" downstairs. I somehow knew one day this week, you would break and spill your soul to your unconscious sister."

"I just can't take it anymore, Anna. Why did this happen to us?" I ask.

"I don't know. Let me tell you something though. You almost didn't survive that accident, I did the same thing the few days that you changed." She sat down next to me and slipped off the image ring. And grabbed the hand that was free. "I also had the devil brother that recorded every second of it." Her sad face turned into a sly smile.

"You didn't," I say, a horror struck face appeared on my face. She pulled a video camera from behind her back

"I did say that I had a devil brother. But I guess I didn't mention that he rubbed off on me."

"You and Emmett, I swear!" I reach for the camera.

"Ah, ah, ah." She waves her finger at me.

"Oh, Anna you are so in for it now." I grab for it again. She runs to the window.

"You've got to catch me first." She jumps out window, I follow her as she races through the forest. We cross some roads and end up in an open field. I grab Anna by the waist and take the camera out of her hand.

"Caught you!" I say smirking, picking her up and swinging her around by the waist.

"That you did my dear, Ethan, that you did." We both were sparkling in the mid morning sun. Her eyes had regained their shine and her hair was glinting in the sunlight. "Promise me that once all of this is over that we see the world. I want to go on an adventure to a place that we've never been before. I'm sick of living in this corner of the world."

"You know what, I taht is a promise that I will keep."

"You should call your parents, and then we can go hunting with the rest of the family. They were planning to go later anyways," She says.

"I'll call my mom, and have her get rid of our guests." I dialed my mom's number on my phone. She picked up immediately.

"Yes, Ethan?"

"Hi mom. Anna and I jumped out the window, again. And we are in a field four miles away."

"Really? I was about to kick you and Annaliese out if you were there another half hour. I got your creepy friends out of the house about twenty minutes ago. They were really starting to scare your father. IS that brown haired boy a spell master by any chance?"

"Yes, his name is Benny, he is Evelyn's grandson," I tell her.

"Thank goodness he isn't like those other two. If he was, I may have kicked all of them out the second that they arrived at our doorstep."

"Mom, calm down. Jane had stopped screaming and her fever was almost gone when we left. Have dad check on her."

"Okay. I need to get back down to the lab anyways. Bye, Ethan."

"Bye mom." I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. "I still don't see why I need to call them. I disappeared for ten years without even a note, but now that I'm back, they have to know where I am."

"Just be glad that they care about you. My parents only cared about my brilliant older brother, and were glad when I vanished," Anna mumbled.

"Hey, you have me, you have my parents, and you have Esme and Carlisle. You were probably better off without them. They probably were heartbroken when you left."

"My younger brother was two grades ahead of me and in college when I entered my junior year of high school. He was fourteen."

"I already know that. Look where you are now. You are standing in the middle of a field, with you husband and living and eternal life. You can't get any better than this."

"You're right. We both lived hard lives before we were turned. My parents and brother. Being outcasts our entire life. Having to go to your own funeral after we were changed," she sighs and leans into me.

"I'll always remember the day of of my funeral. My parents have that tradition that we don't we don't burn the corpses in our family. They left the coffin open, and left. My mom wanted me to close it. I still don't know why she made a magical copy of my body. That was probably the hardest thing that I ever had to do."

"You had to leave your old life behind. It didn't feel real until that moment. It hit you hard at that moment, and you realised you could never go back to the way things were."

"It did, my first life was over, my second life was beginning. Those first few weeks were the hardest, Anna, I visited my grave everyday for weeks after that, You had to drag me away most of the time."

"You killed seven people at your grave, I had to run in and grab you after that, you would have murdered everyone in the town if I hadn't."

"Anna, they tried to steal my coffin, my body, my afterlife, what else was I supposed to do?" I look at her, she I saw it in her eyes. She had no idea.

"You let one of the thieves live," She said, but her eyes told me more.

"No, I didn't, you ran I, grabbed me and ran out. I read that thieves mind, he thought I was a apparition. I was going to kill him when I noticed him, right after I closed my coffin again."

"I can understand that, he was going to finish the job anyways,wasn't he?"

"Yes, they wanted to make sure that it was my body, so they opened it. I was sitting on the other side and didn't notice until they opened it that they were even there."

"You and I went away for a while after that. Carlisle was so angry when we turned up again, I thought that he was going to send us away, but he didn't. We were really lucky, Ethan."

"Yes we were. It makes me think that the event was the only l time that we were ever lucky. You were my only true friend during the school years, the car accident, you almost dying, Jane getting changed into a baby, and us getting separated. The universe hated us. It still does. Jane is in her room going through a reversal process that even with all the pain killers and anesthesia she is in pain."

"I know, I think that after the wedding, we leave Jane with your parents, and we go on the run for the rest of the summer, just take off and leave," Annaliese stands up and pulls me up. We begin to walk hand in hand. "Just leave our current lives behind, maybe not come back."

"I would love to, eventually we will have to come back, but we need a break. Jane would love to be with her parents for awhile."

"You and I need some alone time anyways. Once a month for ten years will never be enough. We will just forget about days and months and time completely, Ethan. No worries in the world. Have a taste of a new life. We can start it, then leave it for a few months, and get right back to it."

"We are this close to living the life we always dreamed of, aren't we. It's right in our grasp. We just got to give it a few more months and it is ours."

"Yes. But for now, we have to get back to the Cullen's house. We have and older brother that has a wedding in in seven days, and we can't get out of not helping for much longer. If we don't help out now, we will get stuck on cleanup duty after the wedding is over."

I groaned. "Why does we always get punished? Is it because we are the "troubled" kids in the family?"

We looked at each other. Then we broke out laughing. It was true. We were the troubled kids, but we always will be, we will always be the first blamed. I guess that is what we get for just being ourselves.

"Come on," Anna says smiling. "Maybe we can get everyone to go hunting. They will surely be thankful for the break."

So we head back to the Cullen house, and sure enough, everyone is working to clean the already spotless house. A few are actually beginning to make decorations.

Alice spots us first and is over to us in a flash. "You are here, we were starting to worry about you. How's Jane?"

"Why were you worrying about us?" I look at her, then shake my head. "Nevermind. Jane is fine. My mom and dad are taking care of her. How is the planning going?"

"Fine, I think Jasper and Emmett are getting sick of working, and Esme won't let them take a break. I have a feeling that you two have been working as hard as we have to make sure Jane's reversal goes smoothly," Alce says.

"Pretty much," Anna says. "Smoothly, no, but she isn't dying."

"Well that is all that is important is that she will make it out of it alive. I just want to get out of the house. It is driving me insane trapped here with Jasper and Emmett. They haven't stopped complaining since seven this morning." Alice grabbed the front of my shirt. "Can you two please pull one of your crazy person stunts and trick Esme into letting us out of the house for awhile." I push Alice off of me.

'See what I mean? We get a rep like a million years ago and we can't get rid of it!' Anna exclaims in my mind. She then looks to Alice. "We can convince Esme to go hunting. If we don't, then we have failed our jobs."

"Hey Esme!" I call out to her. I have a feeling that Esme was in the kitchen. "Are you here?"

"Ethan? Annaliese? I'm in the kitchen, come in here if you need me!"

"Wish us luck, Alice," Anna says with a smirk and we walk into the kitchen.

The second Esme sees us she knows that something is up.

"Whatever it is the answer is no."

"Hello to you to, Esme. We were just wondering how you were doing on this beautiful day? Is that so wrong?" Anna puts on her most innocent smile when she says those few words.

"I guess not." She falls right into the trap. I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Esme, you are the best vampire mother I could ever ask for," I say and hiss into Anna's head. 'Distract her!' I shut my eyes and concentrate.

"Esme do you know the outfit you're wearing is so fashionable today! You work so hard to take care of us."

"Now I know something is up," Esme states. My eyes fly open, and I use all of my energy to force the vision onto her mind.

I send my soul into her mind. I create a image of the woods, and of a deer and mountain lion. Then I make the scent of blood into her senses. I pull out of her soul and back into my body.

"Esme? Are you okay?" I ask her. Her hands are rubbing her temples and she shakes her head to get out of the trance I had put her in.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm fine. I just think that I need a break. We all need a break," Esme's eyes light up in amusement. "We just need to get out into the woods. You know what, that is exactly what we are going to do!" Esme walks into the living room and yells. "Everyone, clean up what you are doing. We are going hunting in twenty minutes. Meet outside!"

Annaliese gives me a high five. "Point for the psychic and the redhead!" I say.

"What did you even do to her? I haven't seen that use of your powers before." Anna says.

"Something that I've had a lot of practice in when the social services would come after Jane and me."

"And that is?" She inquires.

"I look then straight in the eye and have some sort of physical contact with them. Then I have to use as much of my energy as I can to force an image into that persons mind. It can come in handy when you want to make yourself scarce or wipe a mind," I say.

"Wow, I guess that we will be able to get away with things more often now."

"See, this is exactly why we are the troubled kids. We know exactly what we are doing wrong,and that we never get away with it."

"We didn't, no, but we can now!" The smirk on my wife's face was scary enough to send a man that has seen war to run to his mommy. I knew that the look on my face looks exactly the same.

Half an hour later, here we are, waiting on the edge of the forest waiting for Edward to join us. He was going to be late because he was with Bella at her house. He should have been here by now.

"I'm not waiting anymore. If he was going to join us, he'd be here already," Rosalie says. "I say we go, and he can find us."

"I second that!" I put in.

"Of course you do!" Alice yells. I hold my hands up in surrender.

"Okay, Edward isn't coming, we can go." Jasper says, reading a text. And with that we all run into the forest. It is a blur of trees and rocks as I dash by. I feel my family within the mile. The first deer I smell becomes a tasty meal within a matter of seconds. I enjoy the rush of wind that goes past my face. I run up a hill and end up at the top of cliff. Anna ends up right by my side.

"It's amazing up here, isn't it?" I say.

"Yeah. It makes the entire world feel like a dream," she says. She intertwines our fingers.

"We should go find the others," I say.

"Yes we should." We go in search of the others. Running through the forest hand in hand feels right.

Anna stops. "Something's wrong." Anna always could tell when something wasn't right.

"What do you mean?"

"No one is hunting. the smell of fresh blood is fading."

"Okay, we have to find everyone then. If they stopped hunting, there's definitely something very wrong." We race to the last place that animal was killed at.

We find everyone circling a group of trespassers. Ones that I and Rory.

"Who are you and what are you doing here, cursed vampires," Annaliese hisses. we stay hidden in the shadows.

"We were just hunting," Rory says in a rush.

"We know that, but why are on our territory," Jasper growls.

"I didn't know that it was you territory. We are really sorry," Sarah says.

"You didn't heed the warning. We will give you a second chance," Anna says.

"We are?" I ask.

"Why would we give them a second chance?" Esme asks.

"My friend here," Anna yanks on my jacket, "has expanded his powers."

"Thanks for ratting me out to the warden, Anna," I say darkly.

"What did you discover?" Esme asks.

"I can wipe minds and place images into the minds and souls of people."

"Ethan! You will do it, and make sure that they never return."

"Yes, Esme." I walk out of the shadows and towards the two vampires from Whitechapel.

They gasp when they see me. "Ethan?"

I don't say anything. I just grab onto their shoulders and wipe their memories from only moments before, and the one from earlier in the day. I then rid them of the memories of meeting Annaliese, Jasper and Alice. The sooner that they were gone, I could try to make life normal again. I come out of their souls, and leave them in a trance.

"We've go to get out of here." All of us get out of the area as fast as possible. Once we get back to the house, Anna and I say goodbye and go back to check on Jane. We both could only take so much craziness for one day.

* * *

**ANOThER CHAPTER COMPLETE! Well this one was a quick one to write. It was mostly a filler. I really hoped you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW. It will make this author really happy.-Delta**


End file.
